Les pierres de l'Apocalypse
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Cinq Pierres, Quatre Héros, Trois Mois, Deux Démons et Un Destin…
1. Chapitre Un : La rencontre

Les pierres de l'Apocalypse

Cinq Pierres, Quatre Héros, Trois Mois, Deux Démons et Un Destin…

**Chapitre Un : La rencontre. **

Beautyloo était une jeune fille, d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Les cheveux naturellement blonds presque platines, la peau blanche, les yeux gris toujours habillé d'une robe noire et de dockers de la même couleur. Elle vivait d'hôtels en hôtels, d'Etats en Etats, jamais le même nom de famille mais toujours la même voiture : Une Chevrolet Impala de 1967. Elle échappait à quelqu'un… Elle portait autour de son coup un médaillon fait en diamant. Aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, elle l'avait toujours eu. Sans jamais savoir pourquoi. Dans ses perpétuelles escapades, Beautyloo s'était découvert des alliés. Le cadet répondant au nom de Sam. Les cheveux châtains foncé, les yeux bleues et vêtue d'une chemise noire et d'un jean. Il portait un pendentif en or autour du cou. L'autre coéquipier était son frère, Dean. Celui qui conduisait la voiture dans le trio de fugitifs. Les cheveux comme son frangin, les yeux verts, portant un vieux jean foncé et une chemise blanche avec par-dessus une grande veste noire. Lui, il avait un médaillon en émeraude. Aucun d'eux ne savait pourquoi ils portaient ça, mais c'était le cas et ils ne pouvaient pas les enlever. En revanche, ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que Beautyloo devait constamment fuir…

Le passé de notre jeune héroïne était on ne peut plus mystérieux. Cela dit, ses amis ne lui en voulaient pas de ne pas tout connaître, elle parlerait quand elle en aurait envie. Même si ça risquait de prendre un bon bout de temps. Un jour d'Octobre, notre trio en était à leur huitième chambre d'hôtel, leur quatrième restaurant et seulement treize heures de sommeil dans les pattes. Mais ce soir là, au « Stone Motel » quelque chose d'étrange se passa. L'élément déclencheur d'une cascade d'autres événements que rien ne pourra arrêter. Beautyloo, Dean et Sam continuaient de frauder des papiers pour survivre lorsqu'une personne apparût devant eux. La porte ne semblait pas son lieu d'entrée, mais la téléportation en revanche… C'était déjà plus sa façon d'arriver. Choqué, le trio ne sut quoi dire. Ils se mirent cependant sur leur garde comme à chaque fois qu'un ennemi se montrait. Beautyloo était une adepte du poignard, Sam préférait les revolvers tandis que Dean maniait les fusils de chasse.

- Vous êtes qui ? Hurla Beautyloo. Un envoyé de Lilith ? D'Azazel ? Qui ?

L'étranger en question les lorgna quelques instants d'un air stoïque. Les armes ne semblèrent pas lui faire peur. Calmement, il répondit néanmoins à la question de Beautyloo.

- Je ne travaille pas pour les Humains. Je les protége. Certain d'entre eux…

Beautyloo et les autres gardèrent leurs armes en joue tout en réfléchissant aux aveux de l'intrus.

- Je ne comprends rien ! Avoua Beautyloo. Vous êtes qui ? Si vous ne répondez pas à la question, on…

- Vos armes ne me feront rien, pas la peine de gaspiller vos munitions. Beautyloo, laisse-moi t'expliquer… C'est important…

La fille en question tiqua :

- Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Tout le Monde connaît ton nom, répondit mystérieusement l'homme.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le trio baissa la garde sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas l'habitude de donner la confiance à n'importe qui. Le poignard, les flingues et le fusil furent déposer, ils attendirent que l'inconnu parle. Ce qu'il fit avec un calme trop décontenancé au goût de Beautyloo :

- Je m'appel Castiel. Je suis un Ange du Seigneur. Et si je suis là, c'est pour toi Beauytloo. Et pour vous autre aussi, confessa t-il en regardant chacun des trois jeunes personnes.

Alors que Beautyloo et Sam restèrent sans voie, Dean se mit à rire :

- Sérieusement ? Vous vous moquez de nous pas vrai ?

- Non.

- Les Anges n'existent pas ! Pas plus que le Paradis ou l'Enfer. Je suis peut-être trop agnostique mais… Je ne crois qu'à ce que je vois…

- Alors crois en moi, déclara Castiel. Parce que tu me vois et que c'est réel.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas assez rationnel pour ça ! S'exclama Dean.

- Attend… Coupa Beautyloo… Si c'est… Possible…

Sam et Dean reluquèrent la jeune fille, jamais à un aucun moment ils ne l'ont pensé si ouverte d'esprit. Ils avaient du mal à y croire parce qu'à première vu ce Castiel ne ressemblait pas à un Ange. Pour commencer, il n'avait pas d'aile comme on peut l'admirer sur certains dessins angéliques. Il portait un simple pantalon noire, une cravate de la même couleur, une chemise blanche, et un vieux imperméable marron claire. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et d'une couleur entre le châtain et le brun tandis que ses yeux était bleue océan. Beautyloo se tourna vers Castiel.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

- Pas « vous », pas tes amis, mais seulement toi. Je sais d'où tu viens et je sais pourquoi chacun d'entre vous avez ce médaillon autour du coup. Vous croyez que votre rencontre était hasardeuse ? JE l'ai provoqué. J'ai attendu que vous soyez amis pour que la suite des événements soit plus facile. Chose faite.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Questionna Sam.

- D'où viennent ces colliers ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? Commença Dean à perdre patience.

- J'ai besoin de vous, avoua Castiel. Je dois vous protéger. Ils arrivent…

- Qui ça ? Paniqua Beautyloo. Lilith ? Azazel ?

- Entre autre… Mais il y a également… Alastair…

A l'écoute de ce nom, Beautyloo fut prise de tremblement dans les jambes. Elle dû s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber de frayeur.

- Non… Murmura la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolé… Consola Castiel.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Dean tenta de comprendre :

- Ouais, moi aussi je suis désolé, mise à part que je ne sais pas pourquoi… Qui est Alastair ? Parce que pour Lilith et Azazel nous avons été briefé mais là…

- Et bien, si vous connaissez ces deux là, sachez que Alastair est au-dessus d'eux et il est même bien pire qu'eux…

- Ah… Me voilà rassuré, china Dean.


	2. Chapitre Deux : Explications

**Chapitre Deux : Explications. **

Lilith était le nom d'une femme. Une affreuse Démone. Elle portait un médaillon en rubis. De longs cheveux noirs et vêtue de rouge, elle était le mal incarné. Mais pas toute seule. Son compagnon d'arme n'était autre qu'Azazel lui-même. Portant lui aussi une pierre précieuse autour de son coup : un saphir. Ses vêtements étaient entièrement noirs ainsi que ses cheveux avec de légers reflets bleu marin. Ils avaient trouvé Beautyloo lorsqu'elle n'avait que deux ans. Ils avaient alors découvert son potentiel et l'avait beaucoup trop exploité. Notre héroïne savait tout. Tout ce que l'Être Humain est capable de savoir, elle le savait. Après des années tumultueuses, Beautyloo s'était faite la belle et vivait la vie qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. À vingt ans, elle découvrait le Monde tout en jouant les fugitives. Voilà comment elle avait rencontré Dean et Sam cinq ans plus tard. Mais en cinq ans, il s'en passe des choses. Et se sont ces choses-là que ses amis ignoraient. Bien qu'elle hurlait en faisant des cauchemars, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé après son évasion. Dean et Sam l'aidaient simplement à échapper à Lilith et Azazel tout en s'amusant.

De savoir qu'il y avait pire que ces deux énergumènes qui en avait après Beautyloo, ça désespéré Dean. Plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

- Je dois vous emmener ailleurs, reprit Castiel.

Sitôt dit, notre quatuor se retrouva alors propulser au beau milieu d'une forêt. La pleine lune éclairait au moins leur visage pour qu'ils puissent se parler sans avoir l'impression d'être aveugle.

- Comment on est arrivés là ? Paniqua Dean.

- Je nous ai téléporté, expliqua simplement Castiel.

- Ah bah voilà, tout s'explique, ironisa l'agnostique.

Il faisait chaud malgré l'humidité des lieux. Ils pouvaient entendre des loups hurler au plus profond des bois, ce qui ne faisait pas peur à nos héros.

- Je vais vous expliquer, commença Castiel. C'est simple.

- Vraiment ? Moi j'ai l'impression que c'est super compliqué, coupa derechef Dean.

Castiel, Beautyloo et Sam lorgnèrent Dean.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Je la ferme…

Quelques secondes de silence et l'Ange repris son laïus :

- Connaissez-vous vos parents ?

Les trois jeunes adolescents ne comprenaient pas vraiment le rapport mais ils répondirent chacun leur tour :

- Non… On… On a grandi dans une famille d'accueil avoua Sam.

Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Beautyloo :

- Oui bon, vous savez tous que j'étais l'ordinateur portable de Lilith et Azazel. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que vous n'avez pas de parents en réalité…

Cette nouvelle fut l'effet d'une bombe pour notre trio.

- Mais comment ça ? C'est impossible ! S'écria Dean.

- Il va falloir que tu ouvres ton esprit si tu veux tout comprendre, communiqua Castiel. Vous avez été créés. La méthode serait trop longue à expliquer mais au plus simple… Vous avez été choisi. Vous êtes ceux qui doivent porter les talismans.

Il s'arrêta un peu histoire de laisser les jeunes assimiler ces idées.

- Dans trois mois c'est l'Apocalypse. Alors cinq médaillons ont été créés pour l'arrêter. Ils devaient être portés à tour de rôle par des personnes choisies et au moment venu, les pierres sauveront le Monde.

- Mais ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a un « Mais », articula Beautyloo. Vu qu'un Ange vient nous voir et que nous avons trois pierres alors qu'apparemment il y en a cinq…

Castiel souffla.

- C'est vrai. Il nous en manque deux… Il manque le rubis et le saphir… Et je sais où ils sont…

- Lilith et Azazel, chuchota Dean.

- Rien n'arrive par hasard, déclara Castiel. Ils les ont volés. Les pierres apportent pouvoir et protection. Mais notre plus gros problème n'est pas ça…

- Bien sûr, ce serait trop facile sinon ! Ironisa Dean.

- Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes c'est que…

Mais Castiel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une silhouette émergea du bois. D'un simple geste de la main elle envoya balader Dean et Sam et laissa Castiel et Beautyloo affreusement surpris. Rapidement il sortit une dague d'on ne sait où et aussi vif que l'éclair tenta de tuer Beautyloo. Cette dernière était elle aussi très rapide. Elle se baissa et mit un coup de pied dans les genoux de l'homme. Castiel se joignit à elle pour combattre l'intrus. Mais ce dernier avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Même à deux contre un il gagnait à tous les coups. Des coups de poings, des coups de pieds, des combats dignes de samouraïs se déroulaient dans cette sombre forêt. À bout de force, Castiel garda ses derniers pouvoirs pour téléporter Beautyloo, Dean et Sam dans un endroit plus sûr.


	3. Chapitre Trois : Retour vers le passé

**Chapitre Trois : Retour vers le passé.**

Ils arrivèrent dans une maison abandonnée. Il fallut un peu de temps à nos trois héros pour reprendre leur esprit.

- C'est quoi le plan maintenant ? Voulu savoir Sam.

- Si possible un plan où on peut rester en vie, rajouta Dean.

Le regard de Castiel se porta directement sur Beautyloo.

- Quoi ? Fit celle-ci. La réponse est écrite sur mon front ?

Ne relevant pas l'humour, Castiel reprit :

- Il faut que je sache… Pour mettre Alastair hors d'état de nuire, il faut que je sache quelle porte tu as prise… Quand tu t'es échappé de cet endroit.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Beautyloo qui se sentit alors très mal à l'aise.

- Oh non, non, non, non… Je n'ai pas l'intention de…

- Il faut que je sache par où tu es passé parce que c'est par là que Alastair est sorti. On ne peut pas le tuer mais on peut le renvoyer chez lui.

Beautyloo parût à la fois paniquée et triste.

- Et… On peut avoir les sous-titres ou c'est trop tôt ? Tenta Dean.

- Il parle… De l'Enfer, avoua Beautyloo.

Après un silence gênant, Dean reprit :

- Mouais… Tu peux développer ?

- Beautyloo a fait un séjour en Enfer, concéda Castiel.

Dean et Sam se jetèrent un regard interrogateur l'un à l'autre.

- Je suppose que… C'est une métaphore ? Fit Sam.

Beautyloo baissa les yeux.

- Ah d'accord, badina Dean. On peut avoir les gros titres maintenant ?

- J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce que cet homme dit, déclara Castiel.

- Il veut savoir pourquoi, traduit Sam.

- J'étais prisonnière de Lilith et Azazel, enfin vous connaissez ce chapitre là. Expliqua Beautyloo. Je ne savais pas comment partir mais je savais faire quelques tours de magie on va dire. J'ai conclu un pacte. Mon évasion contre… L'Enfer. J'avais deux ans devant moi. Je me suis enfuie à vingt ans et à vingt-deux ans Alastair est venu me chercher. Je suis resté en Enfer disons, trois ans. Une fois évadée j'ai fui Lilith, Azazel ET Alastair. Puis je vous ai rencontré.

- Ça explique tes cauchemars, compris Sam. Toutes tes terreurs nocturnes, tes hurlements, tes regards fuyants, le fait que tu sois si taciturne et tout le reste… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas exactement ?

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir, rétorqua Beautyloo.

- Mais moi j'ai besoin de savoir quelle porte tu as prise pour quitter l'Enfer, reprit l'Ange.

- Je… Je n'en sais rien en réalité. Y'a plusieurs portes ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr, expliqua Castiel. Y'a d'innombrables portes, pour d'innombrables pièces chacune gardées par un sous-gardien de l'Enfer. Alastair est l'un d'entre eux. Le seul moyen pour le renvoyer c'est de savoir par où il est sorti. Pour condamner cette porte à lui.

- Ah oui mais… Je n'ai pas vraiment regardé par où je suis sorti tu vois. Je suis juste… Sortie !

Castiel souffla. Il allait dire quelque chose qui n'allait pas être apprécié…

- Dans ce cas… Je suis sincèrement désolé Beautyloo…

La mine paniquée sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle osa quand même demander :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais devoir aller chercher l'information directement dans ton cerveau… Et que tu ne vas pas affectionner ce qu'il va se passer… La douleur sera… Un supplice.

Dean se plaça à côté de Beautyloo et rétorqua sans réfléchir à Castiel :

- Dans ce cas, merci mais non merci.

Mais Beautyloo ne sembla pas de l'avis de Dean. Il considéra Beautyloo :

- Oh attend, tu comptes dire oui ?

- On pas le choix Dean, on a assez de soucis avec Lilith ET Azazel pour en plus se coltiner un gardien de l'Enfer sur le dos. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Oh si, bien sûr, je répéterai ton discours lorsque tu hurleras à la mort quand il fera ses fouilles angéliques !

Beautyloo leva les yeux au ciel en signe de protestation contre l'humour de son ami. Elle fit comprendre à Castiel que c'était bon. Elle s'allongea sur le lit une place de la pièce presque vide. Castiel guigna Sam et Dean.

- Chacun de vous devrez lui tenir les bras. Elle risque de beaucoup bouger.

À contre cœur ils suivirent son conseil. Dean tenait le bras gauche de Beautyloo et Sam le droit. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Castiel tendre la main vers ses cheveux platine. Ensuite, elle ressentit une douleur indescriptible. Comme si quelqu'un lui remuait le cerveau avec un couteau à cran tout en le remplissant de rasoirs et secouant le tout. Une vive lumière entoura la tête de Beautyloo, Castiel avait la main sur elle et il fermait les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Il avait l'air… Perdu. Ce fut trop long au goût de Dean qui supportait de moins en moins les cris de la jeune fille.

- Vous avez bientôt fini ?

- Je… C'est trop complexe là-dedans ! Paniqua l'Ange. Elle sait tout sur tout, je suis assailli par un amas d'informations !

La recherche prit au total deux minutes, qui parurent bien plus longues à Beautyloo. Une fois qu'il retira sa main, la douleur s'en alla. Elle mit du temps à retrouver ses esprits et Dean parla pour elle :

- Vous avez trouvé la porte ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, et ? Voulut savoir Sam et Dean.

- Je vais condamner la porte. Maintenant.

Sitôt dit, Castiel s'en alla comme il était apparût. Laissant quelques instants les jeunes seuls dans la maison abandonné. Puis il revint. À peine une minute venait de s'écouler.

- Vous avez condamné la porte ? Fit Dean surpris.

- Oui. Je pense qu'Alastair ne nous embêtera plus.

- Vous « pensez » ?

- Ce n'est pas une science exacte. Les Démons sont doués, surtout les gardiens de l'Enfer. Mais en attendant l'Apocalypse, ça nous fera un ennemi en moins.


	4. Chapitre Quatre : Prophétie

**Chapitre Quatre : Prophétie.**

Un mois entier se passa. Durant lequel Castiel téléportait nos héros de planques en planques. Il en profitait pour leur apprendre quelques rudiments de base pour vaincre Lilith et Azazel et ainsi récupérer les deux pierres manquantes.

- Pourquoi cinq ? Questionna Dean.

- C'est un chiffre clef. Cinq comme le nombre d'océans sur Terre. Comme les cinq sens qui sont l'ouïe, l'odorat, la vue, le toucher et le goût. Tous les mammifères vivants dans le Monde ont cinq doigts et cinq orteils. En numérologie, le cinq représente la Mobilité. Et bien sûr, il y a les cinq éléments.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, y'a quatre élément, rectifia Sam. La terre, l'eau, le feu et l'air. Quel est le cinquième ?

- La vie…

Ils comprirent alors qu'ils avaient été choisis pour porter les médaillons, que tout était destiné. Cependant, une mystérieuse prophétie venait d'être découverte et la personne concernait ne serait autre que Beautyloo. Castiel révéla alors les mots mystiques :

« Quand naîtra l'enfant aîné,

Des cinq pierres il héritera,

Il deviendra le gardien des clefs,

De sa main, le Mal périra. »

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Interrogea Beautyloo. L'enfant aîné ce n'est pas…

- Si, c'est ton fils, assura Castiel.

- Quel tact, railla encore Dean.

- Tu va avoir un enfant, reprit Castiel sans relever la remarque de Dean. Une fois que vous aurez sauvé le Monde, on donnera les pierres à une seule et même personne. De confiance évidemment. Pour éviter que ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ne se répète à nouveau.

Il fallut un temps d'adaptation pour Beautyloo :

- Okay… Je vais avoir un fils… Et… Qui sera le père ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, sinon ça pourrai changer le futur… Mais je sais qu'il s'appellera Jack. Il te ressemblera beaucoup. Et se sera lui le gardien des pierres… On m'a parlé de lui d'une façon très dithyrambique…

- Ah oui, c'est évident, blagua Dean qui ne comprenait pas tout.

Le mois de Décembre arriva. Nos quatre héros s'étaient bien entraînés. Autant dans le combat, que dans les révélations. Castiel avait avoué à Beautyloo qu'il était son Ange Gardien, spécialement à elle. Ce qui perturbait beaucoup la jeune fille, de savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur elle jour et nuit depuis sa « création ». En même temps, ça l'a révolté un peu.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m'a laissé aller en Enfer ? Consulta Beautyloo. Si j'avais le médaillon qui empêche la fin du Monde, si tu étais mon Ange Gardien ou je ne sais quoi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas sorti de l'Enfer ?

Castiel baissa les yeux.

- Je ne pouvais pas t'atteindre. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur les pactes entre les Démons. Je suis un Ange, je ne peux pas aller chercher quelqu'un en Enfer.

- En gros… Vous avez du bol, vous les Anges ainsi que le Monde, que je me sois enfui de là-bas ? Sinon… Ça n'aurait pas été beau à voir…

Le silence gêné de Castiel donnait la réponse à Beautyloo.


	5. Chapitre Cinq : Bataille et Révélations

**Chapitre Cinq : Bataille et Révélations.**

Deux semaines avant Noël, Sam, Dean, Beautyloo et bien sûr Castiel, étaient prêts pour le combat et arracher les pierres à Lilith et Azazel. Ces derniers vivaient dans un manoir. Le plan était simple, sur le papier tout du moins : Armes en main, se téléporter chez les Démons, les tuer, récupérer les pierres et sauver le Monde. Mais ça, ce n'était que la théorie. Parce qu'arrivés à destination, ils se rendirent compte du piège. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être préparés. Le manoir était désert, ne présageant rien de bon. Beautyloo connaissait bien les habitudes des deux Démons, même si à l'époque elle ne savait que c'était des Êtres Démoniaques. Les quatre héros grimpèrent des escaliers, qui grinçaient à chacun de leur pas. Arrivés en haut ils cherchèrent dans toutes les pièces.

- Il n'y a rien. Ils se sont peut-être barrés ? Tenta Dean. Ils ont sentis qu'on était trop fort.

- Non. Ils recherchent le reste des pierres. Entre de bonne main elles empêchent l'Apocalypse, mais en possession de Démons, elles enclenchent la fin du Monde.

- Oh… Tu sais rassurer les gens toi, charia le jeune homme.

À peine eu-t-il prononcer ces mots qu'ils entendirent la porte de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, se fermer toute seule. Pris sur le vif, Sam, Dean, Beautyloo et Castiel se tournèrent et découvrirent Lilith et Azazel.

- On vous attendait, avoua la voie sadique de Lilith. Tiens, Beautyloo. Comment tu vas ? Il ne fait pas trop chaud là d'où tu viens ?

- Ecoute sale… Commença Dean.

- On vous cherchait, coupa l'Ange. Les pierres ne sont pas à vous. Vous avez tué les deux porteurs pour les avoir. À cause de leur pouvoir.

- C'est vrai, accorda Azazel. Le pouvoir de combat par exemple où celui de réussir à se cacher du regard des autres. C'est pour ça qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé cette prétentieuse de Beautyloo.

- Et moi qui pensais que c'est parce qu'on savait bien frauder, railla Dean.

D'un simple geste de la main, Lilith et Azazel collèrent Sam et Dean dos au mur sans qu'ils puissent bouger. Surpris et désespérés, Castiel et Beautyloo eurent du mal à réagir.

- On veut récupérer les autres pierres. Mais on ne peut pas vous les arracher du coup. Il faut que vous VOULIEZ nous les donner. Sinon, vous ne seriez déjà plus en vie…

Azazel et Lilith s'amusaient avec eux.

- À propos, reprit Lilith, vous connaissez la légende des Anges Gardiens ? On a potassé le truc quand on a su que Castiel était collé à Beautyloo. Il se trouve que Miss cheveux platine, soit la porteuse de la pierre la plus importante… Le diamant. Il est au centre des quatre autres pierres. Et c'est pour ça qu'il est difficile, voir impossible de te tuer… En revanche, quelque chose peut t'affaiblir assez longtemps pour nous permettre de t'envoyer six pieds sous terre… En tuant l'Ange Gardien d'une personne, on tue à moitié son protégé.

Beautyloo tourna la tête vers Castiel. Elle l'interrogea des yeux. Le visage miné de l'Ange lui dévoila sa réponse. Mais quelque chose la fit douter, elle avait encore un espoir.

- Mais… Mais personne ne peut tuer les Anges… Pas vrai ?

- Et moi qui croyais que tu savais tout sur tout, china Azazel. Remarque tu ne sais que tout ce que les Hommes peuvent savoir. Et ça, ça n'en fait pas parti. Mais pour répondre à ta question, on peut tuer les Anges. C'est dur à trouver mais… On a réussis…

Azazel sortit de sa ceinture un poignard un peu spécial. Il était d'une couleur argenté et sans crans. La seule arme contre Castiel et donc contre Beautyloo.

- Castiel ! Téléporte-toi ! Cria Beautyloo.

- J'ai déjà essayé, ils ont bloqué l'accès.

La jeune fille commença à légèrement paniquer. Tous les plans de l'alphabet tombèrent à l'eau. Mais ils n'étaient pas décidés à baisser les bras comme ça. Lilith se jeta sur Beautyloo et Azazel sur Castiel. Chacun d'eux s'acharnait dans un combat sorti tout droit d'un film d'action. Beautyloo attrapa son poignard et tenta de toucher Lilith. Malgré ses sauts périlleux, ses roulades dans les airs, ses pirouettes dessus-dessous, Beautyloo ne réussit qu'à s'essouffler. Elle avait la technique mais pas la force. Castiel avait la grâce mais Azazel le Mal. Ange contre Démon, autant au sens strict que métaphorique. Dean et Sam étaient toujours scotchés au mur sans pouvoir bouger mais voyaient toute la scène. Au final, Beautyloo et Castiel se retrouvèrent côte à côte. Azazel devant eux, lança le poignard en direction de Castiel. Vive comme l'éclair, Beautyloo put récupérer l'arme juste à temps à six centimètre du visage de l'Ange. Ils furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Azazel n'avait pas fini son petit numéro. Il courut vers Beautyloo, lui passa un couteau sous la gorge et bloqua son bras droit dans le dos en le serrant fort. Au moindre mouvement, il le lui cassait. Pris de panique, Castiel avança vers la jeune fille, mais Lilith l'arrêta.

- Oh non, un pas de plus et on brise littéralement les os de ta protégée.

Castiel resta statique tandis que Lilith lui tournait autour en le narguant.

- C'est intéressant pas vrai ? Ta mission était simple : Protéger la petite blonde pour qu'elle soit au centre de ton sauvetage divin. Mais toi… Tu as enfreint le règlement, n'est-ce pas ?

Si Beautyloo était complètement perdue, Castiel lui savait de quoi elle parlait. Il baissa les yeux. Et il se taisait surtout.

- Tu ne dis rien ? Reprit la Démone.

Beautyloo se débattait pour se libérer d'Azazel mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il lui faisait trop mal. Elle resta cependant très stoïque. Sauf qu'elle voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, elle voulait comprendre et savoir la vérité.

- De quoi elle parle Castiel ? C'était quoi la mission ? Et pourquoi tu as enfreint les règles ?

Mais Castiel gardait les yeux au sol, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer à lui-même et encore moins à Beautyloo. Lilith en expliqua une partie à sa place :

- Oui, il a une mission… Toi Beautyloo. Gravé en Enochien depuis la création des Anges, la mission est de protéger la cinquième pierre, la plus précieuse, le diamant… Autrement dit, toi Beautyloo. Mais il a failli. Déjà parce qu'il n'a pas pu t'empêcher d'aller en Enfer, ni réussit à t'en extirper. Mais aussi… Oh non, c'est trop palpitant, dis-le lui toi Cas'.

Mais l'Ange en question ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Azazel tirait de plus en plus sur le bras de Beautyloo et lui taillada un peu la peau.

- Parle Castiel où ta protégée passera l'arme à gauche…

L'Ange leva les yeux sans bouger, il analysa Azazel pour essayer de trouver une échappatoire.

- Dis-lui ou…

Beautyloo ne bougait pas pour ne pas avoir le bras brisé, mais Azazel n'était pas de cet avis-là. Castiel se résigna à avouer sa faute :

- J'ai… J'ai commis une erreur. Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû te laisser partir en Enfer, mais je n'avais aucun contrôle sur ça. Par contre j'ai…

- Allez, dis-lui, s'impatienta Lilith.

- D'accord ! Je… Je suis tombé amoureux… De ma protégée. J'aime Beautyloo.

La fille en question fut sans voix, mais pas tellement surprise. C'était comme si elle l'avait toujours su sans jamais vraiment se l'avouer.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est toi le… Commença Beautyloo.

- Non, je ne suis pas le père de Jack, termina l'Ange.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, s'amusa Lilith, ton futur rejeton est le futur gardien des pierres de l'Apocalypse. Mais si on tue le futur père… Alors il n'y aura pas de futur gardien…

Lilith se tourna vers Dean.

- Moi ? Comprit ce dernier.

- Le Destin vous a choisi pour ça.

- Bein voyons, railla Dean. Le « Destin » rien que ça ? C'est complètement fou !

Lilith était face à face avec Dean et Azazel tenait toujours en joue Beautyloo. Ce qui laissait le champ libre à Castiel pour un plan de secours. De derrière son dos il sortit rapidement un poignard et en à peine quelques secondes il enfonça dans la nuque de Lilith qui parlait encore à Dean. Avant que la Démone ne tombe par terre, il arracha le médaillon de son cou pour le garder précieusement dans sa main. Azazel fut tellement choqué qu'il en desserra l'étreinte de Beautyloo. Cette dernière en profita donc pour donner un coup de pied là où ça fait mal, suivi d'une bonne droite en se retournant vers son ravisseur. Elle arracha le couteau des mains d'Azazel et avant qu'il ne réagisse elle lui enfonça la lame dans son cœur en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec toute la colère qu'il restait encore en elle. Avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol raide mort, elle lui prit elle aussi le médaillon de saphir. Les cinq pierres étaient maintenant réunis et entre de bonnes mains. Mais ce n'était pas terminé.


	6. Chapitre Six : La fin de la fin du Monde

**Chapitre Six : La fin de la fin du Monde.**

Il ne restait que deux jours avant l'Apocalypse et Castiel n'avait pas encore parlé à Beautyloo au sujet de ses aveux. Dean et Beautyloo avaient du mal à échanger des mots eux aussi. Pour occuper les esprits, ils cherchaient le lieu où ramener les pierres et combattre le Mal. Avec les pouvoirs de Castiel tout allait vite, mais cependant pas assez…

- Il ne reste que quelques heures ! Vociféra Dean. Il faut trouver un plan, un plan B et aussi un plan de secours pour ne pas que la scène avec les Démons se répètent !

- Tu es trop velléitaire, exprima Castiel.

- Je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce que tu racontes, avoua Dean.

- J'ai… J'ai dû mal à parler aux Humains, révéla l'Ange.

- Oh pardon, votre sainte divinité ! Ironisa Dean.

- Les gars ! Stoppa Sam. On peut chercher l'endroit où combattre la fin du Monde au lieu de s'engueuler ?

Le calme revint, les garçons reprirent leur self-contrôle.

- Il suffit de trouver le lieu le plus propice à arrêter la fin du Monde, réfléchi Sam. Beautyloo, ton « encyclopédie cérébrale » ne peut pas nous aider ?

- Il y a des centaines d'endroits sacrés dans le Monde, on n'a pas le temps de tous les visiter !

- Mais ne choisi QUE celui qui a un rapport avec cette année.

Beautyloo eu comme une illumination. Elle savait qu'elle tenait quelque chose d'important, pour elle ça ne faisait aucun doute.

- J'ai trouvé. Castiel, téléporte nous à Bugarach.

En moins d'une seconde, ils arrivèrent au Pic de Bugarach d'une hauteur de 1 230 mètres d'altitude. Le cerveau ingénieux de Beautyloo ne pouvait pas se tromper et elle avait une forte intuition à ce sujet. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq propulser au milieu de nul part avec un Ange et cinq pierres sacrées. Si Castiel ne savait pas où le Mal débarquerait, il savait en revanche comment le battre :

- Il faut que le rubis, l'émeraude, l'or et le saphir forment une sorte de carré. On les pose au sol. Quant au diamant, il doit être disposé au centre. C'est le plus important, il insufflera le pouvoir suprême. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrira, les pierres s'activeront pour la sceller. Jusqu'à la prochaine génération.

- Et ce sera quand la prochaine génération ? Questionna Sam.

- C'est fluctuant. On ne peut pas prévoir à l'avance, répondit mystérieusement l'Ange.

Il plaça les pierres comme il l'avait dit. Rien ne se passa, ce qui était logique vu que l'heure n'était pas encore arrivée. Beautyloo n'avait toujours pas parlé à Castiel ni à Dean depuis l'épisode chez Lilith et Azazel. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais ils étaient mal à l'aise. Puis Dean tenta une approche, à sa manière…

- Eum… Beautyloo… Comme… Enfin tu sais, la fin du Monde tout ça, si ça se trouve on va tous mourir…

- J'espère que tu n'essayes pas de me rassurer, plaisanta la jeune fille.

- Désolé. Mais c'est vrai. Je pense que ces deux abrutis de Démons avaient raison. J'veux dire, je ne sais pas si un Ange et une gardienne de pierre peuvent vivre ensemble ou un truc comme ça. En revanche deux gardiens de pierres, 'fin du vois…

- Est-ce que tu me dirais que… Tu m'aimes par hasard ? Comprit Beautyloo.

- Oh ouais, merci de l'exprimer à ma place parce que je ne suis pas doué !

Ils rirent ensemble de bon cœur. Cette conversation avait détendu l'atmosphère. Jusqu'à ce que Castiel arrive devant les deux gardiens :

- Dean a raison. Tous les deux vous êtes destinés l'un pour l'autre. Il y avait quelqu'un pour Sam mais Lilith et Azazel l'on tué pour avoir les pierres. C'était Jessica… Mais il faut que la génération se perpétue.

- Alors pourquoi nous on n'a pas de parents ? Interviewa Dean.

- Parce que vous êtes les premiers, expliqua Castiel. Quant à ce que j'ai dit au manoir…

Beautyloo baissa les yeux.

- C'était vrai, continua l'Ange. Mais Dean a raison, notre union est impossible. J'ai juste… Enfin, tu étais ma mission et j'ai eu beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je suis désolé…

Beautyloo ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à ces paroles.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Bon, je crois qu'on a fini de faire nos adieux là non ? Elle arrive quand la porte Démoniaque ?

Dean sourit. Il n'aurait pas dit mieux. Et moins d'une heure plus tard, ils virent tous les quatre une sorte d'étrange orage dans le ciel. La terre se mit légèrement à trembler. Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles, ni de lune, simplement des éclaires bleus, jaunes et blancs qui fendaient le ciel dans un bruit assourdissant. Ce fut là, qu'ils virent « La Porte ». Une sorte de fente dans l'air d'où sortaient des cris agonisants. Beautyloo et Dean se jetèrent un regard terrifié et interrogateur. Castiel était de marbre et Sam admirait le spectacle. À ce moment, les pierres se mirent à briller si fort qu'elles éblouissaient notre quatuor. Le diamant au centre alimenta les autres et un puissant jet de lumière surgit des cinq cristaux pour foncer directement dans la fêlure du ciel. La terre trembla de plus belle et le son était si intense que nos héros durent se boucher les oreilles. La lumière fut de plus en plus vive, le sol bougea de plus en plus et le bruit ne cessa d'augmenter. Combien de temps cela dura, nul ne put le dire, mais pour eux c'était comme éternel. Puis, tout s'arrêta…

Le lendemain, Castiel était reparti on ne sait où. Le trio au complet s'installa dans une vieille cabane. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de fuir mais ils mettraient un petit moment à s'installer quelque part. Beautyloo partit en ville acheter le journal. Une sorte de « Souvenir » :

_« Cette nuit, sur le Pic de Bugarach, nous avons pu ressentir un tremblement de terre de magnitude 5 sur l'échelle de Richter d'après nos géologues. […] Tous les pèlerins viennent ici pour voir le lieu qui, selon les urologues, étaient propice à une cachette contre la fin du Monde. […]Cette histoire remet en question les fondements de prédiction des Mayas car à ce jour, nous sommes le 22 Décembre 2012. »_

Beautyloo plia le journal et le rangea dans la boîte qui contenait déjà les cinq pierres qu'elle donnera dans quelques années à son fils Jack.


End file.
